Gameshow Marathon
Gameshow Marathon is a series of seven episodes each modeled after classic British game shows with celebrities playing to earn money for their charity as well as prizes for players at home. Format The players competed in four preliminary rounds, the winners of those rounds moved on to the semifinals. The four winners played semifinal rounds to determine finalists, who face off for bragging rights & money for the charity of their choice. Series 1 Ant & Dec's Gameshow Marathon was a seven-episode special event aired in 2005 on Britain's ITV Network, as part of a celebration of ITV's 50th Anniversary. In it, hosts Ant & Dec presided over recreations of seven classic game shows that had been seen on the network. Six celebrity contestants competed in a series-long tournament, receiving a donation to their favourite charity for their participation. In addition, home viewers were given the opportunity to win the cash and prizes each episode's winning contestant "won" via telephone. Celebrities The celebrities who competed were: *Eamonn Holmes (TV presenter, News anchor) *Vernon Kay (TV presenter) *Patsy Kensit (Actress) *William Roache (Coronation Street actor) *Carol Vorderman (TV presenter) *Ruby Wax (TV presenter, comedienne) Games Here are the game shows used with more info located at the pages of the main games. The series was run as a three-round tournament. In the first round, each show was played by every contestant who had not already won a show. The four winners from the first round then competed in single-elimination format. Carol Vorderman was the eventual winner of the series. The Golden Shot was broadcast live like the original show, and Sale of the Century had a dedication at the end to comedian Ronnie Barker, who had died five days earlier. Following the series, several of the shows were revived; Bullseye returned on the game show channel Challenge, followed by The Price is Right and Family Fortunes (in a celebrity format) on ITV, the latter hosted by one of the Gameshow Marathon celebrities, Vernon Kay. Les Dennis presented the prizes each week to the winners of the home viewer competition. Progression Series 2 The second series was presented by series 1 runner-up Vernon Kay. The programme aired every Saturday night on ITV from 7 April to 26 May 2007. Celebrities The celebrities competing in series 2 were: *Andrea Catherwood (TV presenter, News anchor) *Jamelia (singer) *Graeme Le Saux (footballer) *Michael Le Vell (Coronation Street actor) *Wendy Richard (former EastEnders actress) *Ben Shephard (TV presenter) Games The shows that were played were: * Was previously shown on BBC One, from 1979 to 1990 and 1997 to 1999. Bold type indicates the pre-programme ident used. There was a slight change to the format for this series. As before, each show in the first round was played by those celebrities who have not already won a show. However, the remaining rounds were each a single show played by all celebrities still in the tournament: five in the quarter-final, three in the semi-final and two in the final. The celebrity panelists for Blankety Blank were Andrew Castle, Fern Britton, Joe Pasquale, Holly Willoughby, Vic Reeves, and Lorraine Chase. The special guests on The Golden Shot were Jo Brand and Jim Bowen. The celebrity conductor on Name That Tune was Noddy Holder. The celebrity instrument players were Antony Cotton on the tubular bells, Carley Stenson on the recorder, Adele Silva on the xylophone and Kelvin Fletcher on the swanee whistle. The celebrity pianist in the Bid-a-Note round was Myleene Klass. In Mr. and Mrs., the celebrities invited their real-life partners to play along. On Bullseye, the celebrities were paired up with professional dart players. Andrea Catherwood was paired with Martin Adams, Graeme Le Saux was paired with Phil Taylor and Michael Le Vell was paired with Raymond van Barneveld. Tony Green reprised his role as the scorer. On Play Your Cards Right, each celebrity invited another celebrity to play with them. Graeme Le Saux played with Kyran Bracken and Michael Le Vell played with Kym Ryder. On the Blankety Blank and Mr and Mrs editions, the more recent revivals of both series were not mentioned on Gameshow Marathon, due to Blankety Blank having been presented by Paul O'Grady (no footage of him), who was then in a legal dispute with ITV. Lionel Blair presented the prizes each week to the winners of the home viewer competition. Progression Category:Family Game Category:Celebrity Category:ITV Shows Category:Specials Category:2005 premieres Category:2007 endings